1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to toy road boards used by children to play on with toy cars and trucks. The present invention is directed towards attachable boards arranged for a continuation of road ways through country and city areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Although a variety of roadway board games and housing platform structures for model trains and miniature cars are seen in past art patents, the trend is toward the game-type board, the single roadway, the speciality structure, or as backdrop features to enhance reality for model cars and model railroads. The present invention appears unique in the field of changeable road boards designed for a variety of positioning to produce various scenic locations with the same set of boards.
In past art patents examined, those seeming most interesting and pertinent to the present invention included the following:
The classes and subclasses examined were 273/157; 446/85, 93, 147, 446, 478, 476, 901; D19/64, 65; D21/109, 118, 19, 25; and 238/10. Those patents noted as being most pertinent included:
F. C. Krantz, Aug. 24, 1894, U.S. Pat. No. 524,855, folding model railway track and building boards.
J. E. Pettibone, Nov. 3, 1931, U.S. Pat. No. 1,829,963, toy highway.
C. B. Malbon, May 12, 1942, U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,871, game board with checker retaining features.
T. P. Housley, Dec. 2, 1952, U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,192, auto assembly game board.
F. B. Hall, Jr., Mar. 8, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,396, a toy miniature bridge and overpass.
J. Modica, Jr., et al, Dec. 5, 1961, U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,787, racing game with means for mechanical movement of toy race cars.
J. F. Eyler et al, Sept. 21, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,887, pages bound in a pad which can be torn out and fitted side by side to form roadways and different locals for moving toy cars along.
S. Kanaoki, Sept. 25, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,692, a hinged toy housing which can be opened to form a roadway for toy cars.
Although the J. F. Eyler et al game pad shows some similarities to the present invention, the present invention is structured with raised features embossed in the board material such as angled roads, hills, lakes, trees, houses, etc., and the boards are arranges with holding means to keep the roads aligned during use. Reading the following specifications will clearify the differences between the present invention and past art offerings, and the uniqueness of the present invention will become obvious.